


Welcome Home

by lacewingss



Series: Inquisitor Nethra Lavellan [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Masturbation, Reunion Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewingss/pseuds/lacewingss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nethra Lavellan returns to Skyhold during the night after weeks away. She finds a sleepy Cullen in her bed, impatiently waiting for her return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Skyhold was silent as Nethra made her way through the empty halls and trudged up the stairs to her chambers. It was late, the moon already low in the sky, the candles of even the most dedicated workers snuffed out in favor of the enfolding darkness. Wearily she placed one foot in front of the other and dreamed of the softness of her bed and warmth of the sheets she would soon be welcomed into. The day had been long, her trek to reach Skyhold before dark a failure, and after weeks away all she wanted was for her journey to finally be over.

It was difficult to keep her eyes focused as she rounded the last corner into the openness of her bedchamber. Sleep waited to claim her, and despite the fatigue that had settled into her muscles Nethra paused at the top of the stairs and delayed her reward long enough to question a noise that pricked her ears to attention.

It was a gentle murmur, a slightly uneven rhythm of quiet breathing. Cullen, asleep in her bed, she guessed. The corner of her lips lifted in a smile, and her desire to reach the bed herself increased. She placed her weapons on a table near the stairs noiselessly, so as to not disturb the rest of her lover, and took a step further into the room.

She could see clearly in the dim light, the faint glow of the moon more than enough for her to make out the shapes and details of her familiar chambers. Nethra couldn't hold back a grin as she saw the form of her lover on the bed, blankets half off and exposing much of his body. The silver glow of the stars played on the lines of his abdomen and chest, outlining the muscles and the curve of his waist. She could just make out the mass of his hair, tousled and fanned around his head like a birds nest. She had thought of him often while she was away, and indeed the image she now saw before her had been on her mind many a lonely night.

It was then that she realized what the sound she had been hearing was: Cullen was slowly stroking himself, lazily and languid, likely half asleep. His breath was coming out in gasps and slow exhales as he pleasured himself, chest rising and falling unevenly. She stood in the shadows a moment longer and watched, taking note of the way his unused hand clutched the sheets tight and how occasionally his lips would part to let out a quiet moan.

Was he thinking of her? Did his mind hold pictures of her laying atop those same sheets, bare skinned and flushed? Was the memory of the curve of her breasts flashing before him, bringing with it the taste of her skin as he kissed the freckles spanning her body?

Nethra imagined he was, as she had done in her tent during the weeks away. The idea of Cullen picturing her paired with the view before her cast out all the weariness and dreams of sleep she had nursed on the trek to her chambers, and she found herself suddenly wide awake.

In silence Nethra padded across the room, confident Cullen would not hear her. On the best of nights he could spot her by moonlight, but tonight he was distracted and she determined not to be seen. She had already removed her moccasins and set her cloak aside by the stairs and by the time she reached the bed was bare as the Creator's made her, a trail of discarded garments left quietly on the floor behind her.

She stopped at the edge of the bed and gazed down at Cullen, taking in the way his eyes fluttered beneath closed lids and the slight flush that showed on his pale skin even in the dim light. Then, sinuous and graceful, she leaned forward over the bed, brought her mouth to the line of Cullen's jaw and kissed it, whispering a greeting into his skin.

His eyes snapped open and he jolted away, startled. One hand reached towards the side of the bed for a weapon that was not there, the other hurriedly leaving its place on his cock and moving up to his chest in defense.

It took a second for him to adjust to the darkness and Nethra was close enough to watch the recognition dawn in his eyes. “What – Nethra?” His hand was already returning from its frantic search for his sword and hastily pulling the sheets over his exposed midsection. The traces of drowsiness were all but gone from his face and instead he looked up at her with attention and surprise. “When did you...? I-I was just-”

“Relax, vhenan,” Nethra said, smiling as to hold back her pleased laughter. She placed a hand on his chest, felt the heat and fine layer of sweat there. She watched as Cullen looked at her, spent a moment eagerly remembering her face before noticing her bare chest and the lack of clothes below. The heart beat beneath her fingers began to speed up. “You were just what, hm?”

Cullen's eyes darted away, first to the canopy above him and then to the tangle of sheets still half shielding him. The soft flush that had been on his skin darkened to red, staining his cheeks and chest with a deep blush. “I.. _ahem_ , was, uh...”

“Waiting impatiently for me to get back?” Nethra pushed herself on to the bed, sliding into position next to Cullen, pressing her body flush with his. She let the hand on his chest roam over his muscles, working its way towards the line of his hip bones. The other found his hair and she ran her fingers through the mess of curls, savoring the way the thick strands wove around them. Her skin was cold from the chill air in the room but as she pressed it to Cullen's she began to feel warm, and home. With a contented sigh she brought her lips to his neck and kissed, slowly moving up towards his mouth.

“Mmm. _Maker's breath,_ I've missed you.”

Nethra cut off any other words he may have intended. No sooner had her lips met his than she felt his hands, rough and familiar, on her skin. He held on to her back, working at the sore muscles and knots that were always present when she returned from a journey, all the while returning her kiss in earnest. It was slow and passionate, both taking their time to relearn what they had missed for weeks, to recall the way their mouths moved together with ease.

She had missed him as well, and it was not until she was next to him, hearing him speak her name and look at her with such fondness that she realized just how much. Her affection for him took her by surprise and she wanted nothing more right then than to be as close to him as she could.

As they continued their kiss, each breaking it to find spots on the others neck and shoulders to run their lips over, Nethra moved one hand along the tight muscles of Cullen's abdomen and between his legs. She found his cock, still hard from his previous attention, and indeed now faced with what he has fantasizing about, harder yet. A noise of pleasure passed through his lips and mumbled into hers as she used her deft, slender hands to stroke him.

With an agile shift of her body Nethra placed herself on top of Cullen, straddling his larger form with familiar ease. She was more than ready when she raised her hips to settled over his erection, more than eager enough for his length to fill her. Their eyes met as she started moving, dreamy yet heated, and they both smiled.

Her movements were unhurried – slow and deliberate, never rushed. She brought herself up to the head of Cullen's cock and paused to breathe in, to exhale slowly as she lowered herself back down until she felt the soft curls of his hair on her thighs. There she would stop again, to lean forward and find her lover's lips, or to simply took at him as he waited with bated breath for her next motion.

Cullen's hands kept a steady grip on her hips, occasionally reaching up to brush over her chest and elicit a renewed moan of pleasure from Nethra. She stiffened when he found a nipple in the darkness and ran his calloused thumb over it, felt the goosebumps form on her arms and legs at the sensation. When one of his hands left her hips and reached between her legs she gasped and heard a chuckle from Cullen. He found her clit with little trouble as she continued to move herself around him. As he began to gently rub her she could not help the moans that passed through her slightly parted lips, echoing in the empty chamber and into the quiet night.

Her pace increased, though only slightly. Nethra placed her hands on Cullen's sides to steady herself and she could feel his muscles tensing and relaxing in time with her thrusts. “Neth...” Cullen whispered, voice husky and low. He was gazing at her, eyes moving from her face to her body, never settling on which he enjoyed more. She could tell by his expression, the way his lips pursed and parted, the way the flush on his neck rose to his cheeks, that he was close to climax.

She leaned forward, pressing her body flush with Cullen's while still keeping him inside of her. Now she could feel the drum of his heart against her chest and the heavy rise and fall of his as he struggled to hold back his ecstasy. His hands moved from her hips to her lower back, keeping her close, and to her hair, which he palmed in his fist, but did not pull. With her mouth close to his ear, Nethra whispered strings of lyrical nothings in a nearly forgotten language, words Cullen could not know the meaning of but could understand just the same.

His grip on her hair tightened, his hand on her back tensed. Nethra brought herself one last time to the base of his cock and there she felt him shudder, his whole body tightening at the same instant before relaxing, melting, back into the down of the mattress. He let go of her hair, used the hand to instead brush her cheek and run alongside the edge of her long ear. Still above him Nethra smiled, nuzzled her head further into his hand.

“I'm glad you're home,” Cullen's voice was still rough, his throat husky from the muffled moans he had made. He held her close for another moment before guiding her body to his side, letting himself slip out of her with a slight sense of loss.

Nethra cuddled nearer, laying an arm over his chest and burrowing her face in his side, breathing in the scent of his sweat and the soap he used. _Home_ , she thought. It wasn't what she had imagined, but it was home now, nonetheless.

She was almost drifting to sleep when she felt the warmth of Cullen's hand between her legs. Her eyes fluttered up, looked over to see his lightly shut, but a playful smile on his lips. Of course he wouldn't let her go to sleep unsatisfied. Her Commander was a gentleman, after all.

Shutting her eyes once again, Nethra let her legs fall open a little wider, giving Cullen more room to maneuver. His thumb ran lazily over her clit with little pressure, just the hint of friction that left her arching her hips in attempt for more. Every so often he would slide one finger, then two, inside of her where it was still wet and warm and they would move in and out with ease. Nethra squirmed beside him, pleasure building each time his rough, battle calloused fingers stuck a sweet spot inside of her. He was sleepily kissing her ear, hot breath playing on it and causing her to gasp at the sensation it brought.

It did not take long for Nethra to reach her own climax. She urged Cullen's pace and pressure to increase with the none too subtle motions of her hips and soon she was biting back the sounds of her pleasure as the waves of her orgasm overtook her.

Cullen's hand retreated, allowing her to press her legs together again and get comfortable amidst the tangle of sheets. There were no more words exchanged between them, only a comfortable silence as they both feel into a peaceful sleep in each others embrace.


End file.
